nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Captain
The Captain (大尉, Taii) is a character in the manga and anime series Hellsing and a member of the Millennium forces and the Waffen-SS. The Captain is the Major's silent, stoic adjutant and bodyguard. Unlike The Major and Lieutenant Rip van Winkle, he still wears a full uniform in the main story, which consists of an overcoat similar to a M42 Greatcoat with its neckguard constantly turned up and an M43 officer's cap emblazoned with the Totenkopf symbol. The Captain is a natural werewolf, able to transform at will and fight in either human or werewolf form. Just as Alucard is Hellsing's trump card, and Alexander Anderson is Iscariot's, he could be considered Millennium's. History The Captain fought a fourteen year-old Walter C. Dornez as well as Alucard during an attack on Millennium's main research facility in Warsawduring World War II, about 50 years ago in the prequel manga Hellsing: The Dawn. He squared off with Walter and managed to resist his wires, then choke him into submission before the fight was interrupted by Alucard. Alucard, on the other hand, backed out after getting kicked in half by the Captain, and left Walter to fend for himself while chasing after the Major. It is believed, based on information in the main storyline, that Walter came to an agreement with Millennium and left the compound, having seemingly aided in the destruction of the early undead soldier project. However, there is no official word that explicitly confirms or denies this yet. Later in the same year, the Captain participated in the infamous Malmedy massacre on 17 December, during the Battle of the Bulge. (Based on a photograph in chapter 82.) From a photograph taken on the 20th, he and the Major were still in the Ardennes area. (On the back cover of volume 3.) He would ultimately travel with the rest of Millennium to South America and stay in hiding for decades. Over 55 years later, the Captain was sent to retrieve Walter for a certain process, during the invasion of England in 1999. As Walter and Integra Hellsing attempted to drive back to Hellsing HQ, Walter spotted the Captain blocking the road and approaching them. Walter then urged his master to flee, and attacked The Captain with his wires. The Captain caught them in his hands, and it looked like it would lead into a great duel...except the duel was not shown. The Major had other plans and the Captain brought Walter to Millennium so he could be brainwashed and made into an immortal servant. Later on, The Captain leaped from the Major's zeppelin to confront Alucard with Alexander Anderson. He was surprised to see Alucard's 'counter-attack', and backed off for the time being. Although he was seen in chapter 68 "Might and Magic (2)" ''with long strands of hair forming on his face, chapter 74 ''"Relics" shows The Captain swiftly shooting Heinkel Wolfe in his human form. It is revealed in chapter 76 "Finest Hour" that he deliberately shot through her cheek to spare Heinkel's life. The Captain attempts to directly communicate with Heinkel by making gestures with his head, which is interpreted as a warning to stay out of his way. After tossing Heinkel a first aid kit, he leaps up into the air and departs. This scene has been a subject of interest to many fans. The Captain, a werewolf with incredible strength, speed, and the ability to regenerate, would have no need for a first aid kit, and hence, no need to even carry one. Hirano's intentions in making The Captain spare Heinkel remain unclear though it may simply be that Hirano intended to show that The Captain was more noble than his comrades, and/or had some sense of chivalry for fellow warriors. At the end of chapter 81, The Captain confronted Seras Victoria and Sir Integra, who stormed The Major's zeppelin. In chapter 82, The Captain allowed Integra to pass, even pointing out the direction of the bridge to her, then engaged Seras in a gun battle, which ended with him transforming into a werewolf. In chapter 84, he stood in a two-page spread, facing Seras in the form of a monstrously large wolf. The Captain then flew toward her in a similar way to Alucard's Baskerville familiar and dealt a powerful blow to Seras, ricocheting her off a wall and the ceiling. He swiftly changed into his bipedal werewolf form and kicked her down through the floor of the Hindenburg II and onto the ground below, jumping down to follow her. In chapter 85, he displays even more of his mist-like abilities, as even after being dealt what would appear to be a fatal blow from Seras' shadows, The Captain just dissolved into mist only to reform, standing atop her shadows, unharmed. In chapter 86, he continued to trade blows with Seras, until Seras managed to stop one of his kicks by biting and holding his leg in her mouth. This gave Pip Bernadotte (now Seras' familiar) the chance to thrust a tooth with a silver filling from a concentration camp prisoner into The Captain's chest. The chapter ends with The Captain's dog tags falling to the floor and splitting in half. The Captain then falls to the floor dying, he lies still while a smile slowly creeps on his face. He is then shown laughing before his body bursts into flames like previous Millennium members. In the 94th chapter we see his broken necklace as a shrine possibly. Powers and Abilities Powers Lycanthropy: '''Due to his werewolf nature, The Captain possesses immense superhuman abilities, even while in human form. This includes: *'''Superhuman Senses He has senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. *'Superhuman Strength: '''He is strong enough to bend steel bars or shatter limbs with a single kick. *'Superhuman Speed': He can move far faster than the finest human athlete or a wolf. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman agility, dexterity, coordination and balance': His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Endurance': His iron-like flesh can withstand Walter's wires, which can easily slice solid steel, even as they are tightened around his bare neck. He seems to be able to fall great distances without sustaining any damage, as seen in chapter 58, ''Wizardry (2). *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Captain's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Mist Form': he has the ability to become an invulnerable and intangible mist-like form (but needs to be in his physical forms to attack). *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The Captain has some regenerative ability, as he quickly regenerated his mutilated hand in The Dawn. He also survived a large explosion from a missile that was set off very close to him unscathed, meaning his body is tough enough to withstand such a blast or he instantly regenerated from it. Abilities Advanced combat: is a formidable hand to hand combatant with long years of experience, and an expert in the use of weapons. He also has some expertise in dealing with occult and supernatural forces WeaponsEdit In addition to his natural abilities, the Captain possesses two modifiedMauser C96s with incredibly long barrels, and a combat knife. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization